HTF The Springtrap
by Endermen295
Summary: Halloween is just 10 days away, and Sniffles is wanting to find some real scary stuff for the horror attraction at the town centre. But what happens when they discover something that was meant to be left to rot away?
1. CHAPTER 1 The discovery

**Hi everyone, this shall be my very first story i'll will be uploading. I've never actually done this before so it could either be very good or it could suck like... very badly. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story**

It was a typical day within Happy Tree Town, birds were chirping in their usual V-Shaped forms in the sky. At the town center stood a horror attraction said to be opening soon. Standing before the attraction was Sniffles who had asked a handful of his friends to help him salvage stuff around town for the horror attraction. He pulls out a list of names and begins to have a check to see if everyone was here.

Sniffles: Cuddles? Cuddles: Here

Sniffles: Giggles? Giggles: Here

Sniffles: Toothy? Toothy: Here Snifflets ;)

Sniffles: Ha- TOOTHY! How many times have I told you to not call me that!? Toothy: too many to care :)

Sniffles: ugh, anyway Handy? Handy: Here

Sniffles: Flaky?.. Flaky, you here Flaky?

Flaky: h-here S-Sniffles (God Cuddles why did you have to drag me into this mess!?)

Sniffles: Ok good, thats everyone. Cuddles: What, only 6 of us are looking for spooky crap? why not a few more members of the town, we could get a whole lot more things you know. Sniffles: What your saying is correct but i've selected you 5 specifically because first of all, you guys are the most normal ones i can find, Secondly, lumpy could find a stick and bring it to us because his IQ is that of a cockroach, Thirdly- Flaky: That n-not very nice to s-s-say about Lumpy S-Sniffles! Sniffles: I know it isn't but i'm just being honest here, now as i was saying, thirdly several people in this town can be a little 'crazy' if you know what I mean. Cuddles: Like that one time when Petunia literally skinned herself alive just to get clean? *Flaky throws up due to the details* Sniffles: Exactly Cuddles, I see someones actually beginning to pay attention to me for once. Now then, lets get to work. There's only a few hours of daylight and I want to find some real spooky stuff for this attraction or else i'll have to close it again until next year, and even then we might not find anything for then, alright let's get to work everyone, we only have till the sun goes down ok people?

Everyone (Except Flaky): Alright then Sniffles

Flaky: o-ok then Sniffles

All the tree friends split up into several groups, Toothy, Handy, Giggles and Sniffles are in one group while Cuddles and Flaky decide to go in a pair.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Sniffles is now inside the attraction bringing in a box of old masks that they used in a play over 15 years ago. He was disappointed as he was the only one who found something for the attraction that couldn't even be good for it anyway. Sniffles: ugh, I thought today would've gone a lot better but all thats been found is just this box of masks that we used in that play. Handy, Giggles and Toothy haven't found a single thing and have now gone home, I've yet to have heard from Cuddles and Flaky yet thou- *Receives phone call from Cuddles* Speak of the freaking devil. *Picks up* Hello Cuddles.

Cuddles: Heya Sniffs, listen, we just found like some kind of clock from god knows years, it's covered in cobwebs though so it might need a little bit of tampering with before it could work again, Sniffles: right, anything else. Cuddles: When we found the clock I got that excited that I accidentally bumped into Flaky and as a result, she cut her arm on a hook. Sniffles: Is she ok? Cuddles: yeah she's fine, we just found a first aid kit now. We'll be heading back home in about 30 minutes unless we find something else.

Sniffles: Ok then, just be more careful with Flaky alright, we could lose her trust if you keeping fucking things up like that ok. Cuddles: whatever Sniffs, catch you later *hangs up*

Sniffles: ugh, I was hopeing for today to go a lot better actually.

Snifflles*looks out his window* Lets hope they find something good...

* * *

 **AT CUDDLES FLAKY'S LOCATION**

Flaky *Bandaging her arm: AGH, C-Cuddles, next time p-p-please be more careful w-when you come running toward me a-a-a-about something alright? Cuddles: Sorry Flakes, I just got excited that we actually found something. Flaky: A little too excited. Plus its g-getting kind off dark and i-i-i'm beginning to get scared. Cuddles: Its ok Flakes, I told Sniffles we'd only be another 30 minutes before we head back. Flaky: Thanks Cuddles.

Cuddles: No proble Fla- *notices a hole in the wall to Flaky's right* Flaky you seeing this? Flaky: W-What is it?

Cuddles: It looks like a hole to some kind of secret room, why don't you climb through and see whats there. Flaky: W-W-Why do I h-have to go in by m-myself? Cuddles: Because your small enough to fit in the hole. Flaky: HEY, i'm not that s-small, i'm only 4ft 8, your only 5ft 3 you c-c-could easily f-fit just about f-fit inside here. Cuddles: I know I could but i'll just find my way inside ok. Flaky: WAIT, C-CUDDLES DONT LEAVE! But Cuddles had already left her to explore the room herself.

Flaky: O-Ok Flaky just s-s-stay c-calm, y-you'll be fine, let's s-see what I c-can find in h-here.

What stood before Flaky appeared to be some kind of secret storage room filled with boxes stuffed everywhere. Most of the boxes were empty *Maybe before people left they decided to collect their belongings* Flaky though as she looked around. One of the boxes appeared to be filled with what appeared to be filled with heads of costumes of some kind. Flaky picked up the head of what appeared to that of a brown bear. As she went to put in on however, a rat that just so happened to inside the head, jumped out at her, causing her to squeal and drop the head in fright along with running behind one of the boxes for cover, cowering in fear.

Flaky*IS IT GONE!?* As she peeped around the corner of the box to check if the rat was gone, a figure jumped out at her, Flaky: AHHH, PLEASE DONT HURT ME PLEASE DONT- Cuddles: Calm down Flakes, it's just me Cuddles. Looking upward, Flaky could see that it was indeed her friend Cuddles just giving her a quick scare. Flaky: CUDDLES, d-don't s-s-scare m-me like t-t-th-that, you now e-easily frightened I a-am, thus how did y-you get in here anyway? Cuddles: There was a door at the back of the room. Plus you got a good find there, these heads could be placed on the walls of the attraction, nice find Flakes. Flaky: heh heh, no problem C-Cuddles. Cuddles began listing all the heads, what they looked liked and so on so forth onto a list he kept in his back pocket. But as he was doing so, Flaky noticed something out of the corner of her eye, it looked like a large rabbit of some sort, but she couldn't tell what it was because of the dim lighting in the room they were in. Then she remembered *The flashlight,now lets have a look at this thi-* she paused in mid though and was shocked by what she saw, she screamed. Flaky: C-Cuddles, CUDDLES! Cuddles: What is it Fla- What stood before both of them was an unforgettable sight. There, in the corner of the room was what appeared to be an animatronic rabbit sitting down, it appeared to be in a deactivated state and appeared to be in very bad condition as its mechanical parts appeared to be very rusty and the suit had holes in it everywhere, not the mention it smelled bed like, really bad. What shocked them both next was unsettling, it began speaking in what appeared to be a child friendly voice, as if it was once in an establishment where it used to entertain children but very distorted and hard to hear due to it's old age.

Animatronic: Hey KKKKKKKKids, well come to ffffreddy faz- *Distortion* -cccome and have fun- have fun- have funnnnnnnn- *deactivates

Cuddles: Holy hell, this is amazing, i've got to call Sniffles on this, Flaky stay near it will ya, just in case if those 2 raccoons are nearby, I don't want them stealing what could possibly be the best thing for the horror attraction! Flaky: O-O-Ok t-then. While Cuddles Phoned up Sniffles about their latest find Flaky noticed what appeared to be a paper with information about the animatronic, curious she picked it up and began to read it.

 **FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT SUIT POLICY'S**

 **HELLO NEWCOMERS, WELCOME TO THE FAZBEAR TEAM, THIS GUIDE WILL TEACH ON HOW TO OPERATE/HANDLE THE 2 SPECIALLY DESIGNED SUITS USED FOR CHILDRENS ENTERTAINMENT, FIRST WHEN IN ANIMATRONIC FORM, THE SUITS TURN AND WALK TOWARDS SOUND CUES OF CHILDREN IN ORDER TO GIVE MAXIMUM ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE CHILDREN SO THEY CAN HAVE A MEMORABLE AND ENJOYABLE EXPERIANCE.**

 **IN ORDER TO CHANGE THE SUITS INTO THEIR SECONDARY SUIT FORM, YOU MUST GO AND AQUIRE A HAND CRANK THAT WILL BE PROVIDED BY OUR MANUFACTURE, INSERT THE CRANK INTO THE BACK OF THE ANIMATRONIC, MAKE SURE THEY ARE DEACTIVATED DURING THIS PROCESS OR ELSE IT COULD CAUSE A FATAL SYSTEM ERROR. ONCE THE ANIMATRONIC PARTS ARE AROUND THE SIDES OF THE SUIT CAREFULLY CLIMB INSIDE THE SUIT, MAKE SURE THE SPRINGLOCKS ARE FASTENED TIGHTLY AS TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE FIXED AND WILL NOT BREAK LOSE DURING THE USE OF THE SUIT**

 **HERE ARE SOME SIDE NOTES WHILE IN THE USE.**

 **DO NOT MAKE ANY SUDDEN OR SWIFT MOVEMENTS WHILE INSIDE THE SUIT**

 **DO NOT SPILL DRINKS ONTO/INSIDE THE SUIT**

 **FAILURE TO THESE RULES CAN RESULT ON THE SPRINGLOCKS INSIDE THE SUIT BREAKING LOSE RESULTING DAMAGE/INJURY AND POSSIBLY DEATH, WE WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE IF THAT HAPPENS**

 **REMEMBER TO SMILE, YOU ARE THE FUTURE OF FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA**

The second the last line disturbed Flaky the most *POSSIBLY DEATH, NOT RESPONSIBLE, WHAT KIND OF COMPANY WAS THIS?!* she thought. Cuddles: Flakes. Flaky: y-yes Cuddles? Cuddles: I just finished the call with Sniffles, he's coming here with his pickup truck to pick the animatro- Flaky: Since w-when did Sniffles have a p-pickup truck? Cuddles: Actually, yeah since when did he get a pickup truck, ah whatever.

10 Minutes later, Sniffles pickup truck arrived and they loaded the animatronic inside. As they were doing so, they talked about how it smelled off. Cuddles: Jesus christ this animatronic must've been here for awhile because boy oh boy does it smell, and not in a good way either. Sniffles: yeah, your right about that buddy, this thing absolutely reaks, i'll have to give it a check and maybe get Petunia to come help me clean it. Once the animatronic was loaded into the back, the 3 got into the truck and set off back to Sniffles laboratory. But, as they were on their way back, in the back where the animatronic lied down, it's fingers began twitching, showing faint signs of life before suddnely...

An eye shot open...


	2. CHAPTER 2 The 'glitch'

**Hello all, welcome to part two of this story, even though I just uploaded it like 10 minutes ago, i'm so wanting to write more about it. Hope you enjoy part 2 and future parts to this story.**

Several hours after the discovery of the animatronic, it had now been placed inside the attraction.

Outside, Sniffles is making an announcement to every htf (except for lumpy as he died earlier) about what had been discovered last night. Sniffles: As of last night we have made a spectacular discovery that will now forever be part of the horror attraction. Lammy: What is it Mr Anteater? Sniffles: oh you will just have to find out for yourself, on the day the attraction opens, after all, we don't want to spoil it now do we...

Once the announcement was over Sniffles went back inside and decided to get to work on making the animatronic ready for the attraction. He first began looking at the condition of the animatronic with a notepad stating what parts were in what condition. Sniffles: Lets see here, Left ear is heavily damaged, right ear is mostly missing, chest area appears to be mildly damaged at the front, both arms appear to be surprising equally damaged and the legs are cut off near the bottom exposing the robotic feet.

Next was checking to see how damage the voice box was, but in order to do that, he had to find a way to activate it, or so he thought. Animatronic: HHHHHEY KIDDDS ITS YOUR BEST BUNNY BUDDDDDDDDDDY SPRINGBO-trap- *distortion* ITS TIME TO HAVE SOME- TO HAVE SOME- TO HAVE SOME FUNUNUN- Sniffles: Jesus Christ, guess this thing doesn't have a activation switch but rather, activates on its own, plus did it get cut off in the middle of saying it's name, I heard spring but then I could've sworn when it glitched saying trap as part of its name, Springtrap? That's a good name considering where you're going to be pal. He said that as he patted Springtrap head, causing him to begin glitching out speaking once more but this time, Sniffles herd something rather... disturbing.

Springtrap: ARE YOU RRRREADY TO-die-HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR- OUR- OUR LIFE KIDS CAUSE I SURE FEEEEEEEL LIKE HU-killing-YOU ALL WITH A BBBBBBBBIG HUG *distorted laughing* Sniffles: What the, what the fuck was that, this is more than just a glitch or bug within its coding, I've got to inform Cuddles and Flaky About this.

 **SEVERAL MINUTES LATER**

The sound of a door knock gave Sniffles a bit of relief that they actually arrived, he got up from his desk and opened to door, to his surprise not only was Cuddles and Flaky there, but Flippy was with them to. Sniffles: Heya, hey Flips, what are you doing here? Flippy: I heard about your latest discovery and saw Cuddles and Flaky heading towards your lab so I decided to join them and see what it is, don't worry, I'll keep it a secret to the others. Sniffles: Fine, just don't tell anyone else ok, And I mean it! Sniffles let the trio in and they all went towards where Springtrap lied in the corner.

Cuddles: so what's wrong with it Snif's? Sniffles grabbed a tape recorder and put it down on the table. Sniffles: this is what the animatronic known as 'Springtrap' spoke just 25 minutes ago, he hits play on the tape.

 _Recorded tape: Springtrap: ARE YOU RRRREADY TO-die-HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR- OUR- OUR LIFE KIDS CAUSE I SURE FEEEEEEEL LIKE HU-killing-YOU ALL WITH A BBBBBBBBIG HUG *distorted laughter* : End of tape_

Flaky: *Faints in shock* C F: What the hell was that?! Sniffles: that's the exact question I've been asking myself so you two aren't alone. Flippy: Don't you mean us thre- Sniffles points Flaky who has fainted, Sniffles then tosses Flippy a cup of water that he then splashes onto Flaky, causing her to wake up in shock. Flaky: Gah, Wha-what h-happened? D-Did I p-pass out again? C F S: Yes you did Flaky. Sniffles: You passed out when your heard the tape recording that I played just a few moments ago. Flaky: Oh, u-umm s-s-sorry guys, heh heh. Sniffles: Anyway, for safety reasons I'm going to require the 3 of you to stay in the attraction with it over night. Flaky: OVERNIGHT!! Sniffles: yep, overnight. Flaky: B-B-But w-why.

Sniffles began explaining. Sniffles: Firstly to observe its behavior, secondly to make sure it is either a glitch or something else, thirdly to make sure it doesn't escape the attraction and lastly to make sure that Lifty and Shifty don't steal it. Cuddles: Ok then... Sniffles: Each of you will be given a hand held monitor that can be used to check the cameras around the attraction so you can check up on each other to see how each other are doing, sounds good?

Cuddles: Yep

Flippy: yeah

Flaky: umm, c-c-can I stay w-w-with you F-Flippy? Flippy: Sure you can, I'll take care of you if anything happens, ok. *Flaky blushes*

Sniffles: Ok then, its settled, I'll be seeing the 3 of you later tonight...

 **11:56 PM AT THE ATTRACTION**

Flippy, Flaky and Cuddles arrive at the attraction and see that Sniffles is there waiting for them by the entrance. Sniffles: About time you three arrived, I thought I was gonna fall asleep soon but hey, your all here now so let's get you all inside ready for the night. Alright, the hand held monitors are on the desk over there, the animatronic has been placed at the far back room near the exit which fortunately has been locked, hope you all can do a good job. As Sniffles leaves the building he says one last thing to the trio before closing the doors, I'll see you at 6, *doors shut and are then locked from the outside*

Flaky: F-Flippy. Flippy: yeah? Flaky: I'm s-s-s-scared s-something bad m-might happen. Flippy: Relax Flaky, just remember, I'll be with you at all times and if we are ever separated I'll find you and head to you ASAP. Flaky: T-Thanks Flippy. Cuddles: Come on love birds, I haven't got all night here, let's grab our monitors and begin checking this place out. Flippy and Flaky glare at Cuddles for a moment before going to grab their monitors.

Flippy: lets see here, we got the main entrance room which is obviously where we all currently are, we have the south east and west halls that all eventually lead to the big spider roo- Flaky: SPIDER!! *rushes behind Flippy* W-WHERE?! Flippy: Easy Flaky it's just a room with plastic spiders in it ok, now where was I, ah yes, after that is a series of small hallways that lead towards the exit hall where the animatronic is. Do I make myself clear with that? Flaky Cuddles: Yes Flippy.

Flippy: Good now then, me and Flaky will stay around the area of the animatronic while you Cuddles shall stay around the area of the spider room. Cuddles: aww man, why can't I stay with the fun shit. Flaky: Flippy... Flippy: yes? Flaky: you m-might wanna c-c-come see t-this. They all gather around Flaky's monitor to see that Springtrap was now moving around on his own wandering around the empty halls. Cuddles: Did Sniffles already program this thing to move, if so he must've done it pretty darn quickly, I'll give him a ring. *dials Sniffles number* Sniffles: (Tired) Cuddles, what is it? Cuddles: Did you already program Springtrap to move around the establishment? Sniffles: No why? Cuddles: Because it's moving around the place. Sniffles: WHAT!? that should be impossible, I haven't even layer a finger on its software yet and it's showing that it's capable of walking around on its own!? This is interesting, keep an eye on the monitors for it, for the best for now, DO NOT GO NEAR HIM I REPEAT DO NOT, GO NEAR HIM *Hangs up*

All of them were stood there speechless, what they had heard was something unheard of, Cuddles: Well then, that's just great we've now got a gigantic 7ft robot roaming these halls all by itself, oh boy what fun. As soon as the last sentence left his mouth, robotic footsteps could be heard coming towards them, it sounded as if it was right behind them before they heard Flaky scream. Flaky: GUUUUUUYYYSS!!!! Flippy and Cuddles turn to see what she was violently shaking at to see non other than the animatronic, Springtrap stood there just looking at them, then he spoke.

Springtrap: well well wwwwwell, what do we have here- ere- ere, a bunny that doesn't take seriousness, a bear that's insane and the coward that aaaaaaways rrruns from every- ry- ry thing... Cuddles: How are you able to speak without us even programming yo- He paused mid sentence as Springtraps eyes suddenly started to glow a sickening purple...

'It's time to die'


	3. CHAPTER 3 The Phantoms

**Hello everyone, sorry for the massive delay, I had to go on a sudden vacation which meant that I had no time to inform you guys, but while I was there I pre wrote chapters 3, 4 and 5 so they'll all be coming out very soon, so stay tuned.**

As soon as those words left it's mouth, the lights flickered turning off for a brief moment for turning back on to see that Springtrap had disappeared. Flippy immediately got Flaky behind him to make sure that he would protect her from this, thing. Cuddles: Ok, I can tell from what just happened that shit's about to get real. Flippy: Your right on that one, inform Sniffles on this immediatel- *CRASH* All: What was that?!

Checking Her monitor, Flaky saw that Springtrap had broken down the exit door and had made his was onto the streets. Flaky: G-G-Guys... Springtraps o-outside of th-th-the building. Cuddles: Wait, WHAT HOW?! Flaky: He b-b-b-broke down t-the exit d-d-door. Flippy: Well shit, Cuddles call Sniffles on this now! Cuddles: I can't, he's not picking up, just our luck.

Flaky: I've got a b-bad feeling about t-this...

Outside the attraction, Springtrap had managed to find Lumpy's machete that he uses to cut down trees (Don't ask why) and a list of all the tree friends names in a list with a small picture next to their name. Springtrap: 21 souls to play with- ith- ith, oh boy how much ffun I'm going to havvvve with every, last- st one of ttthem... he then walks off into the darkness before anyone see's him.

Springtrap: Lets start with my least favourite brat. He says as he walks up towards a pink house.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Sniffles phone begins ringing as he was working on some other items for the horror attraction, he sees that it was Cuddes ringing him, he picks up. Sniffles: Hello Cudd- Cuddles: THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED! Sniffles: Woah woah woah, easy Cuddles what happened last night?? Cuddles: Springtrap escaped the building and we have no idea where the fuck he is. Sniffles: impossible, I locked the exit door. Cuddles: He broke down the exit door like it was nothing dude. Sniffles: Right... this, this is not good, not good at all. Flaky *though Cuddles phone: In w-w-what way is t-t-this not g-good? Sniffles: *looking at the footage* If he's able to bash a 1.5 inch thick steel door off its hinges in one swing, who knows what he could do to us?! The trio later arrive at the lab and see that what Sniffles said was indeed true. Sniffles: Were going to need some serious fighters, if we're going to try stop him, who in this town is actually a good fighter.

Cuddles: What about Fliqpy? Flippy: HELL NO, WHAT IF HE KILLS YOU ALL INSTEAD! Sniffles: point proven, so fliqpy won't be useful.

Cuddles: Handy? Sniffles: while he does have access to some powerful machinery he can't exactly operate it now can he, so no handy.

Cuddles: Russel? Sniffles: umm. Flaky: Actually h-he could be useful as h-he has had plenty of e-experience in fights, plus his hook can be useful in c-certain situations. Sniffles: Actually now that Flaky has said that, he could be useful, I'll go over to his later. Cuddles: Can't you just call hi- Russel doesn't have a phone Bugs Bunny, why would pirates have phones anyway.

Cuddles: Anyway, Lumpy? Sniffles: Too stupid

Cuddles: Pop? Sniffles: Too irresponsible

Cuddles: Mole, no wait he's blind

Cuddles: Nutty? Sniffles: Too crazy

Cuddles: What about normal Flippy? Sniffles: Yeah, in fact he'll be perfect as long as Flaky is able to keep him calm and prevent him from flipping out. Flaky: Wait why me? Sniffles: Why you is very simple, from what I've seen, Flippy seems to be a lot more calmer when your near him like you are right now, plus your screams are the only ones that can cause him to flip out of his mental state, plus you two seem to be in a relationship anyways so why the hell not. *Flaky and Flippy blush deeply*

Sniffles then receives a call from Petunia. Sniffles: Hello Petunia. Petunia: hey umm, you haven't seen Giggles anywhere haven't you, I've been contacting her for the last hour and I even hired Lifty and Shifty to break open her door for me to see if she was inside her house hiding. Sniffles: Any luck finding her? Petunia: Nope, I'm starting to get worried. Just as Petunia said that, everyone heard Cuddles scream blue murder. Cuddles: HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK, ITS GIGGLES!!!

Everyone rushed to his location to see that Giggles had been hanged on front of the door with a hole that bursted straight through her rib cage. Everyone was shocked at the scene, Flaky would've fainted if Flippy hadn't comforted her and Flippy would've flipped out if she wasn't with him at the time, Sniffles then noticed one detail about the corpse, her heart, was missing. Sniffles: hmm, this could mean something. Cuddles: WHAT COULD MEAN SOMETHING MY GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD! Sniffles: I'm talking about how her heart is missing. Cuddles wait it is? Yep.

As everyone excluding Flippy and Flaky for obvious reasons observes the body of Giggles, Springtrap surprises everyone from appearing suddenly around the corner. Springtrap: lllooking for thiss? He says in his distorted voice as he holds up what appears to be Giggles heart in his animatronic hand. Cuddles steps foward furious demanding that he hands the heart to him.

Cuddles: YOU GIVE BACK THAT HEART NOW YOU SON OF A- Springtrap: oh, I'll put it back in all right- ight- ight. Springtrap then, crushes Giggles heart with little to no effort at all and then opens his hand to surprisingly show no crushed heart, but rather what appeared to be some kind of black mist with a black bow in the centre. Sniffles: What, is that? Springtrap: for yourrrr information anteater, this issss a phantom soul- oul, wanna see it in aaaaaction? Sniffles: Well- Springtrap: Here you goooo.

Springtrap then throws the soul onto the ground in front of everyone, it then began taking shape before no less than a minute later it took the form of Giggles except something was off. Cuddles: Why is she charred, like she was in a fire? Springtrap: You shall sssssee when- en- en its your ttturn rabbit *distorted laughter* He then leaves around the corner and signals phantom Giggles to follow him of which she does.

Sniffles: So it appears that he can turn us into phantoms, and have them under his command, welp, let's round up Russel and let's stop him.

Everyone excluding Flaky: Yeah

Flaky: I've got a b-bad feeling about t-this...


	4. CHAPTER 4 The rise of Springtrap

Several days had passed since Giggles's demise into a phantom. Halloween was only 72 hours away and Cuddles showed no signs of relief from his depression, Flaky was starting to get concerned about him, he hadn't left his house since Giggles demise so she decided to go with Flippy to check up on him. As they were walking down his drive way however, Flippy picked up a sound coming from his house and signaled Flaky to stop and hide behind Cuddles's car.

Flaky: W-What is it F-Flippy? Flippy: Keep quiet and listen carefully. Both them saw Cuddles walk pass his window, he looked depressed as both of his ears just flopped to their sides rather than sticking straight up like they usually did. Moments later they saw what appeared to be another rabbit in Cuddles house except it was much larger compared to Cuddles and one of its ears was just a stump. It only took that detail for Flaky to realise that Springtrap had gotten into his house and was going to kill him!

Flaky: Its S-Springtrap, Quick Flippy, c-call Cuddles now, NOW!! Flippy quickly called Cuddles and passed the phone to Flaky.

Cuddles *depressed: Hello Fli- Flaky: CUDDLES Y-YOU NEED TO HIDE N-NOW!

Cuddles: Why? Flaky: HE'S INSIDE YOUR HOUSE, HIDE N-NOW.

Cuddles thought that this was just her trying to get revenge after he scared her when they were in that secret room, that was, until he heard metallic footsteps slowly making their way to his room. Acting fast, he hid inside his private locker and quietly locked the door. Cuddles: Flakes, I'm gonna need you to be quiet just for a little whi- The door to his room suddenly bursted down nearly going through the wall at the opposite end. He then sees Springtrap walk in looking around before saying what Cuddles believed to be the scariest thing he ever heard in his life.

Springtrap: Come out, Come out, where evvvvver you are, I won't bite, I only k- GIVE BIGGGGGG HUGS TO YOU LITTLE GUYS HA HA- damn suit, I hhate it when it tries toooo speak. Cuddles took this into thought for a moment 'is this thing exactly like Flippy where he has 2 personalities or something' he would've liked to have thought a little more when he saw Springtrap pull out a can of, 'is that gasoline?' Cuddles was indeed correct as Springtrap then pulled out a knife and cut the gasoline at a preside point so that it would spray all everything in the room. He then pull out a match and lights it with the side of his head before dropping it on the ground, causing the entire room to burst into flames. Cuddles then noticed how he just stared at the exact locker that Cuddles was in before leaving.

As Springtrap was leaving however Cuddles noticed one deadly detail, on Springtraps back were the keys to his private locker, he had trapped Cuddles inside the locker by taking the key without him noticing, he then heard Flaky panicking over the phone. Flaky: Cuddles, I h-h-hear burning, are you ok?? Cuddles: I'm afraid I can't escape Flakes, I'm stuck inside my locker, Springtrap took the *COUGHING* keys. Flaky: Cuddles down go, D-DONT GO PLEASE I B-BEG OF YOU. Cuddles: Flakes, *COUGHS* I'll be *COUGHS* fine... one more thing however... *COUGHS* Flaky: w-w-what is I-it?

Cuddles: Springtrap appears... to have some kind of *COUGHS* split, personality just like... like... Fli- The call ended implying that the fire had gotten to him, moments later, Flippy: FLAKY GET DOWN!! No sooner or later as she ducked, the house exploded sending debris everywhere. Several small bits of wood fell on top of the couple along with a small nail that went through Flaky's palm causing her to wail in pain. Flippy then receives a call from Sniffles, he gave the phone to Flaky's non-injured hand as he worked on her injured one.

Flaky: H-H-Hello Sniffles. Sniffles: Are you two at Cuddles house?? Flaky: Y-Y-Yes w-why? Because I hear burning and I just saw his house get blown to pieces, is Cuddles ok? Flaky: ...H-He's g-gone Sniffles *bursts into tears* Sniffles: oh god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked, are you two ok, has Flippy flipped out? Flaky: Well, a small nail went t-through my palm, Flippy surprisingly enough hasn't flipped out a-actually. Sniffles: He must be getting used to it, have you seen Cuddles body anywhere in the wreckage? Flaky: N-No I haven't actua-... Sniffles: Flaky, you there? Flaky: Its him, I-I-its Springtrap. Sniffles: Flaky keep quiet, now what is he doing? Flaky then notices that Springtrap was kneeling down inspecting something before he pulls out a heart implying that that he took it from Cuddles's body, and just how he did it with Giggles's heart, he crushed and opened his hand to reveal a black bunny slipper. Flaky: H-H-H-He j-j-just t-turned Cuddles into a ph-ph-phantom... Springtrap hears Flaky and looks directly at her and Flippy before making his way towards them. Acting fast, Flippy picked up Flaky bridal style and pegged it out of there quickly.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Flippy and Flaky were in Sniffles lab after the incident with Cuddles. Sniffles told them to go there to be safe as he was in the middle of talking to Russel.

Flaky: I c-can't believe that C-Cuddles is gone... Flippy: Don't worry sweet heart, I'm sure there has to be a way to get him back, I promise. Flaky: aww, t-th-thanks Flippy. They both hear the door open to see Sniffles enter followed by Russel behind him. Russel: Ahoy me mateys, I be heard of thing called 'Springtrap' and that he be claimed te booty of Giggles an Cuddles. Sniffles: Correct now as Flaky explain to me, you have had plenty of experience in fighting have you not? Russel: Ye I have plenty o experience in fightin plenty a plundering a pirates in me days lassie, I be expert at close range with me trusted hook an sword at the re-

CRASH- A car goes straight through the lab walls just barely missing Flaky by mere inches. They all notice that Lumpy appeared to be driving but he wasn't moving at all. Flippy goes up to the car door and opens it to his horror. Lumpy had a machete thrown straight through his head.

Flippy: Springtrap must've thrown it through one of the car windows and got a direct hit at the side. Springtrap: you are indeed cor- cor- correct. Flippy turns around to see Springtrap right behind him, towering over Flippy. Flippy then notices through one of the holes inside of Springtraps suit there appears to be organs inside. Flippy: Are those- Before Flippy could finish, Springtrap slams Flippy against the lab wall causing him great pain as he breaks an arm. Springtrap then slams his arm into Lumpy's chest before pulling out his heart. Like the last 2 times, he crushes the heart with little to no effort before opening his hand to reveal a blackened stick. But rather than throwing it on the ground, he places it inside his suit before walking off.

Flippy: Ah, my arms is broken, ah-Jesus it hurts. Flaky: S-Sniffles, where is t-t-the first aid kit!? Sniffles pulls it from behind his back and passes it to Flaky, acting fast Flaky went to Flippy and began patching him up. As that was happening they began hearing a conversation between Springtrap and presumably one of the phantoms.

???: So, how's it going so far?

Springtrap: Everything is going- ing- ing according to pplan.

???: Perfect, but we now have a question of our own.

Springtrap: ask aaway... ???: How are you alive? You should be dead, but your not.

Flaky and Sniffles peep their heads around the corner to see Springtrap indeed talking with 2 phantoms but only their hands could be seen so they didn't know which phantoms he was talking to.

Springtrap: Wellll lets just say- ay after my demise... What they both saw next completely shocked them both down their spines. Springtrap lifted the head of the suit up revealing what appeared to be a dark grey-purple-ish head with large ears exactly like Cuddles except parts of the skin had rotted away, revealing muscle and even some parts of the skull underneath. Sniffles: Is that a- Flaky: h-h-h-head? After Flaky finishes his sentence Springtrap pulls the suit head back down and answers the phantoms question.

Springtrap: My soul must've stayed with the suit- uit and well, here I am.

Sniffles: So someone has possessed the suit. As those words left Sniffles mouth Flaky remembers the letter that she read when they first found Springtrap. Flaky: That l-letter. Sniffles: What letter? Flaky: There w-was a letter explaining about how t-to use Springtrap as a w-w-wearable c-costume. Sniffles: Wait, wearable, Flaky, where bouts is this letter. Flaky: i-in the b-building that we discovered S-S-Springtrap. Sniffles: Well lets get there fa- AHHH. A knife had been thrown directly at Sniffles hand, pinning him to the wall. Springtrap: Going somewwwwhere I see, I don't think soooo- COME HERE AND GIVE ME A BIG OLD- OLD- OLDDDDDDD- you little rascalsssss.

Sniffles: Flaky, run, go. Flaky: WHAT, I'm n-not leaving you behind! Sniffles: Trust me Flaky, everything shall be just fine alright now take Flippy and go. Flaky: B-But- Sniffles: NOW FLAKY!! Flaky got Flippy up and took him with her back to her house. Sniffles then looked back to see Springtrap directly in front of him. Springtrap: You won't be needing this! He says as he pulls out Sniffles heart in one swing. Before dying off, Sniffles pulled out a device with a big button.

Sniffles: I... ain't becoming... one of your servants... *pushes button*

As flaky and Flippy limb down the street towards her house, Sniffles lab behind them explodes sending metal bars and glass everywhere.

Flaky: F-Farewell S-S-Sniffles... G-God I have a b-bad feeling about t-this...

Back at the remains of Sniffles lab Springtrap surfaced from the rubble. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't retrieve the anteaters heart so that he could then turn them into a phantom.

Springtrap: Soon, alllllll of your ssouls will be mine- ine- ine...


	5. CHAPTER 5 The last stand

2 Hours until Halloween

As of the last 70 hours, several tree friends had fallen. Nutty had his head cut in half with a large candy cane. Mole had mistaken Springtrap for a tour guide of which Springtrap took him to a wood chipper. Russel had been locked inside a small metal box before chucking it off a cliff. Toothy was left to die of blood loss after Springtrap shoved toothbrushes deep into his eyes, Cro-marmot had been thrown into an incinerator and Pop lost his son before Springtrap used cubs propellor hat to slice off the top half of his head. The rest were too gruesome for detail.

Flaky and several others were all at Flippy's house for safety as Flippys house had access to the most weaponry and he knew exactly how to use it for if Springtrap were to break in. Flaky did a check list to see who was here.

Flaky: Petunia? Petunia: Here

Flaky: M-Mime? Mime rang a bell, indicating his presence, Flaky checked him down.

Flaky: Lammy? Lammy: Here

Flaky: D-Disco bear? DB: Here sweet cheeks *leans in for a kiss but flaky pushes him away* Flaky: Don't even think about it.

Flaky: Anyway, Handy? Handy: Here

Flaky: Flippy?.. FLIPPY!?! Flippy: Here Flaky, calm down. Flaky: Don't make me w-wait like that F-Flippy, I thought I l-l-lost you. Flippy: well you haven't.

Flaky: And last but not least, Splendid. Splendid: Here

Flaky: Ok that's e-everyone, I think. The ones that weren't mentioned had fallen to Springtrap and were now phantoms. Flippy: Ok so since I know how everything works around here, I'll assigned you all your roles.

Flippy: Flaky and Lammy, you two shall be our nurses. Flaky: O-Ok th-then.

Flippy: Disco bear, you can take this *hands DB a handheld monitor* DB: What do I do with this thing exactly? Flippy turns it on to reveal that several cameras have been placed throughout the house, one at the entrance, one in the bedroom, one in the hallway leading to the bedroom, one in the dining room and one outside the bathroom. Flippy: Your main office is right here, next to the bedroom, you shall be keeping an eye on the cameras and inform me via the walkie talkie on what's going on in what room, understand. DB: Sure do sarge. Flippy: And don't even think about using it to zoom in on Flaky and Lammy cause I'll be checking the footage first thing I wake up buster. DB: alrighty then.

Flippy: Handy, You can, umm. Handy: Make sure everything's in working order? Flippy: Yes, that's what you can do, and Splendid. Splendid: What can I do for you fellow citizen?? Flippy: Can you fly around the house and keep an eye out for Springtrap? Splendid: Springtrap? Who's he? Flippy: Lets just say he's the reason why everyone else in this town is missing because he MURDERED them. Splendid: Good grief that's horrible, I'll keep an eye out for him, person in military uniform looking serious.

Everyone got set into their positions and roles, Flippy: this is going to be one heck of a long night... RING RING huh? Flippy looked at his phone to see, an unknown number calling him. He picked up. Flippy: Hello, who is this?

Springtrap: iits me, ha ha ha ha ha ha

Flippy: What?! How the fuck did you get this number??

Springtrap: let's just say- ay- ay- ya that a pair of raccoons helped me out before they bbbbbecame phantoms.

Flippy: Those assholes. Anyway, what the fuck do you want, why are you turning us into phantoms?!

Springtrap: Lets just again say ttttthat it reminds me of the murderssssss that I constantly rehearsed in mmmy past life- ife. And I've wanted revenge from tttttthose souls who traaaaaaaapped me in this suit.

Flippy: Your, you are sick. You sick son of a bitch!

Springtrap: Oh ho ho, I wwwouldnt get to feist- ROUGH NOW BUDDDDDDDY OR ELSE YOU MIGHT CAUSE AN ACCIDENT, PLEASE BE CAREFUL KIDSSS- feisty now dontttt we? *lights dynamite* You better ssstart running.

Flippy (to everyone else): EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!!! DB: Say wha- *BOOM* A hole had been busted through the wall with a chunk of it directly hitting DB causing his head to come clean off. Seconds passed as the dust cleared revealing Springtrap along with phantom Russel and Nutty by his sides.

Springtrap: You two, keep an eye on the rest, i shallllllll be dealing with the army- my bear.

Springtrap walked towards Flippy as the phantoms kept sharp eyes on the others before saying to him what could possibly be the hardest decision of his life.

Springtrap: Now you have a chchchoice to make here Flipster. You can give yourself-elf-elf up to me and I ssssshall spare you friends. If not, the. We shall make you watch me execute your fffffffriends one by one, and you sssssshal be forced to live all alone-one-one... make your choice, you have 30 Seconds. As soon as he said that, he throws a knife directly at Lammy's forehead, killing her instantly.

Flippy:... Springtrap: It would bbbbe a realll shame if Flaky died now, wouldn't ittt...

Flippy: Fine. Springtrap: That's it, now come to me, Flippy. Flippy slowly made his way towards Springtrap. But as he got right in front of him, he pulled out a vase and smashed it straight onto Springtraps head, causing him to drop down unconscious, Flippy then grabs Flaky's hand and makes a dash upstairs.

Flippy takes Flaky into the bedroom and locks the door behind him before pushing a closet in front of the door for good measure.

Flaky: W-W-What going t-t-to happen t-to us??

Flippy: I'm not sure but I shall keep you safe Flaky ok.

Downstairs, Springtrap regained consciousness and killed off Handy, Petunia and Splendid respectively. He then looks upwards towards the stairs.

Springtrap: I shalllll get you two little bbbbbbbrats. He says as he closes his eyes before reopening them to reveal a deep purple light.

'At any costs necessary'...

Inside Flippy Bedroom, Flaky is shaking violently in fear of what was to come. Flippy goes over to her and comforts her. He then does the unthinkable.

Flippy: Flaky... Flaky: Y-Y-Yes F-Flippy?? I'm gonna need you to have this. He takes out his signature bowie knife and hands it to her. Flaky: Wait, F-F-Flippy what are you d-d-d-doing? Flippy: Flaky... I'm going to need you to jump out the window and run. Flaky: Wait, WHAT!? B-B-But w-why? Flippy: Because I, I love you Flaky. He then catches Flaky off guard by pulling her in for a kiss. Flaky was shocked at what just happened. After they pulled away. He went over to his bedroom window and opened it. Not wanting to disappoint her new lover, Flaky slowly crawls out the window but before fully exiting she says one last thing to Flippy.

Flaky: Flippy... Flippy: Yes Flaky? Flaky: I love you. She then kisses him on the cheek before slowly making her decent to the ground.

Back in Flippy's room Springtrap busts down the door, grabs Flippy and slams him against the wall beginning to strangle him.

Springtrap: Any last word you little son of a bitch?.. Flippy: yeah, b-burn in hell.

Flippy then drops a match and lights a trail of Gasoline which leads to the closet. Curious, Springtrap took Flippy with him and opened the Closed to reveal boxes filled with dynamite. Springtrap: Ohh sssshit...

Outside the house presses against the walls Flaky heard the all too familiar sound of flames before suddenly... KABOOM... Flippy's house had been blown to shreds. The wall that Flaky was once behind had fallen and Flames surrounded the entire area that once had Flippy's house. Flaky then rose from the wreckage severely wounded. Several cuts and bruises all over her body. Her right leg had been cut halfway revealing part of the bone. She limbed scanned her surroundings, flames surrounded her everywhere, she then sees a half burnt beret that belonged the Flippy, she put it against her chest as she bursted into tears.

Flaky: God w-why didn't I just run a-away, Why didn't I j-just listen to Flippy d-damn it. Tears streamed her eyes as she searched for a way through the fire. Out of a massive pile of rubble behind her, a large animatronic hand shot out. She turned around to her shock to see Springtrap slowly getting out of the rubble. Flaky: No, no no, How are y-you alive??! But she noticed that he too had been severely wounded. The legs of the costume had been completely ripped off, the several hole on the front of the suit had merged into one big tear, exposing the organs. The lower jaw had also been removed exposing the lower jaw of the rotten head that rested inside. He then pulled out the machete he had used on Lumpy several nights before, Flaky pulled out the Bowie knife that was given to her by Flippy and held it close to her chest.

Springtrap: These last moments shallllll be your last breaths...

In Flaky's mind, she could only think of the one phase she constantly used *I've got a b-bad feeling about t-this...*

This was going to be a fight that they'll both remember


	6. CHAPTER 6 The Final Battle

The two of them stood there, looking at each other as the fire roared around them. Flaky being nervous about what was to occur while Springtrap had a vicious look in his eyes, as if he was ready for his next prey, and his next prey, was right in front of him. Springtrap thought to himself, 'this is going to be an easy fight, my opponent is the most cowardly person in the town' He then began running at her before jumping high into the air, ready to cut the porcupine clean in half. Seeing the incoming attack, Flaky was able to dodge it, partly however as the blade went right through her left arm, causing her to drop the Bowie knife and wail in a heap of pain as her left arm had been sliced off mid way.

Flaky: AHHHHHHHH. She screamed as she looks at the stump that was once her left arm, tears of pain bleeding from her eyes, catching her off guard, Springtrap kicked Flaky right in the stomach, causing not only for her to go flying straight into the back wall of what was Flippy's living room but upon hitting the wall, with her being a porcupine, her quills get lodged deep into the wall, making her a hanging duck. Springtrap appeared before her and mocked her with a phase that would normally annoy Handy. Springtrap: Need a hhhhhand? He said as he held up her now severed left arm.

Springtrap: Anylastttt words, Bitch? Flaky kept silent but immediately afterwards, Springtrap pulled out his machete and aimed straight for her eye. Flaky would've lost her eye has she not noticed it earlier and was just barley able to hold it back, her pupils shrank as the tip of the blade grew closer. Flaky: P-P-P-Please, why a-a-are you d-doing this t-t-t-to us?! Springtrap stopped the blade for a moment, acting as if he realised his actions were bad, but for Flaky, it was too good to be true as Springtrap decided to surprise Flaky by applying a sudden huge amount of strength towards the blade, forcing it straight into her eye. She screamed and immediately pulled the blade out and slammed it straight into his left kneecap, Surprised by what had just happened, Springtrap wailed in pain as he struggled to get the machete out of his knee.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Flaky pulled her self out of the wall and re-arms her self with Flippy's Bowie knife. She ignores the pain in her leg as she turns around to see Springtrap now standing with machete in hand. Springtrap: Impressive, I'd never- ever- ever thought that the towns coward would fight ba- NOW DONT SHOVE BUDDDDDDY, OR ELSE ILL HAVE TO GET YOUR PARENTSSSSSS- But the shit ends here. He then drops the machete and raises his arms. Two phantoms emerge on either side. The right being Giggles, the left being Flaky's worst nightmare, phantom Flippy. Springtrap then answered Flaky's question.

Springtrap: Ever since I met my demise in this suit I had wanted revenge, for what those lllllittle brats did to me. Flaky was shocked, he had wanted to kill them, all because he got killed by ghosts of his victims, it was too much, causing her to collapse on her knees, crying. Flaky: W-W-What d-did we e-e-e-even do to d-d-deserve this?! Springtrap: Remind me of the ppppppppast. He then tackled her to the ground and raised his machete high into the the air before bringing down, Flaky brought her Bowie knife in an attempt to stop the attack which lead to little success, she then quickly puts her hand in front of herself to defend her self from the blade of which it does succeed, but at the cost of the blade going straight through her hand. She kept a firm grip as she desperately tried to push the blade away from her chest. Springtrap was once again, surprised at how long she could keep it going, be he had enough, with all his might he brought the machete down, hitting her rib cage directly, she screamed that loudly that it caused Springtraps hearing to go down for what seemed like hours.

During that time, she just laid there, unable to do anything at all. The phantoms surrounded her, waiting for Springtrap to come back and finish the job. She began crying, knowing that her bests efforts were a complete failure and that they would all lose their normal lives thanks to her, that was the case until... she noticed that Phantom Flippy held out his hand towards her in a fist before speaking 'Don't give up now' the others joined in, she began receiving hope and strength again as she pulled the machete out of her chest and her hand. Phantom Flippy then appeared to think of an idea as to how Springtrap could be beaten. P Flippy: Flaky... Flaky: Y-Yes Flippy?! P Fliqpy: Can you trust me? Flaky: Wait, w-w-what are y-you. She was cut off as Phantom Fliqpy when inside of her. Realising what he was doing it was extremely difficult to contain all the sudden strength she recieved, she got onto her hands and knees as she coughed up a little blood. She then went silent as she stood back up, the phantoms looking at her with concerned looks. She then opened her eyes to reveal that her right eye was her normal eye but her left... was the eye of Fliqpy's. Flaky: Lets finish this once and f-for all. The phantoms cheered her on as she now armed herself with Springtraps machete.

Springtrap has just finished recovering from her deafening scream before noticing that Flaky was making her way towards him, with his machete. Springtrap looks at her and notices that she somehow got her eye back and that the eye that was back, was a sickening yellow compared to her natural ruby red eyes.

Springtrap: How is this possible- ble- ble I stabbed that eye out. Flaky: Did you, because I d-don't think you did. Flaky then charged at Springtrap and swung the machete at him with all the might in her arm. A direct impact was made directly at the side of Springtrap's head, causing the top half of the head to fly off, Springtrap stumbled backwards in pain a little bit before returning to face her. Flaky then stared face to face with her predators face, their actual, face.

The flesh had completely rotted along with the nose with some parts of it revealing its aged skeleton, metal parts also seemed to have fused around the sides of the head. The mouth had several mechanical bars going right through the jaw keeping it open at all times. The eyes had also appeared to be fixed in as the metallic parts seemed to appear to keep them in place. She was disgusted and nearly vomited immediately upon the sight of his 'face'.

Springtrap: lllllllets settttttttle this once, and for allllll... He then begins charging at her, screaming as he does so, he tackles Flaky to the ground and begins punching her, causing her nose to bleed and a black eye. Flaky pushes him off with great strength before ramming the machete into his knee again. This time however, Springtrap immediately took the machete out, picked up Flaky and pinned her to the wall using the machete.

It looked as if it was all over, she was losing blood fast and was losing her strength as well. Springtrap looked over to his left and found a gasoline canister. Springtrap: Bingo, now llllllets ge- PLAYING THE- PLAYING THE- PLAYING THE LAST SSSSSSSOMG FOR THE NIGHT KKKKKKKKKKKK- get this ssshow, on the road- oad. He walks over to it and picks it up, it's half full, enough to have fun. Flaky looked to her left and saw her fate, she was going to get drenched in gasoline and then thrown in the fire, then she remembered, he was no longer applying any force to the machete anymore.

Using what little strength she had, she pulled it out of her stomach, causing her to drop to the floor, dazed due to the amount of blood lost, she made her way to Sprintrap who was surprisingly enough, still occupied by the gasoline.

Springtrap then turns around only to have Flaky take the gasoline canister and broke it open, drenching him in gasoline and a little went on her arm. With the last of her remaining strength, she screamed as she round housed kicked Springtrap into the fire.

Springtrap: nnnno, No! iiii can never- ever- ever dieeeeeee, you shallllll - BEHAVE NOW KIDDIES- *distortion* i shallll beeeeee... back... jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjust you wait- ait- ait and ssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Those were the last words he ever said as the rest she heard was plain out distorted pain and screaming, after 5 minutes the roaring fire cut off his screams. Flaky lied there, she had done it, she had beaten what could have possibly been the biggest threat towards the town, and at a convenient time as Flippy's grand clock that was somehow still standing rang its bell, implying it was 6AM. She looked up despite her vision getting blurry, she could tell that the phantoms were around her only this time, they began glowing white. She shielded her eyes as the light got incredibly bright before revealing the tree friends she knew.

Everyone: You did it Flaky. WOOHOO?! Flaky: heh heh... heh. Flaky then collapses on the floor. Today had been one hell of a long day.

 **6 and a half hours later**

Flaky awoke in the happy tree hospital with several bandages all around her, implying that she was the only survivor, barely though. She still had a black eye from when Springtrap punched her, her left arm had been reattached with hundreds of stitches. She also had her leg held in a hoist. She could barely move.

She then heard the door open to her left revealing Sniffles, alive and well. Sniffles: Good Afternoon Flaky, how are you feeling? Flaky: F-F-Fine, aside from the slight pain from my leg, it's uncomfortable. Sniffles: Well don't worry, I'll find you some pillows, it'll be fully healed in 2 weeks, plus you should take it easy Flaky, you had one hell of a fight last night. Flaky: Y-Yeah, I w-w-would've l-lost if it w-wasn't for Fliqpy. Sniffles: Wait, FLIQPY HELPED YOU!? Flaky: Y-Yeah, sort off. Sniffles: Well that's, actually fascinating, that's the first thing he's actually done that has helped us out, oh and by the way Flaky. Flaky: W-What?

Sniffles: You have quite a lot of visitors so I had to nail it down to 5 as there were too many. Flaky: And w-who are those 5. Sniffles: Cuddles, Giggles, Splendid, Flippy and surprisingly enough, Fliqpy. Sniffles: I shall now let Cuddles in to see you.

Sniffles then walks out of Flaky's sight before she hears sound of bunny slippers running down the hall before screeching to a halt right at the entrance to her room. Cuddles: Heya Flakes, Long time no see man. Flaky: y-yeah. Cuddles: What happened last night was insane, I thought for sure we was going to lose the entire town, but thanks to you Flaky, we're all alive and well. Flaky: yeah, b-but I got hurt, a lot in the p-process of the f-fight.

Cuddles: Welp, gotta go Flakes, I'll catch ya round when you're feeling better ok. Flaky: Ok t-then. After Giggles and Splendid's visits ,Flippy came in to see her.

Flippy: Hi Flaky.

Flaky: H-Hi Flippy. Flippy: So I'm assuming you know what happened last night.

Flaky: Its a l-little blurry but from what I can remember, fliqpy possessed me so I owe him a t-thank you on that one.

Fliqpy *in Flippy's mind: Tell her I said no problem. Flippy: He said no problem, he saw what could've happened if he hadn't possessed you.

Flaky: F-Flippy... Flippy: yes Flaky?

Flaky: C-Can I, s-stay with y-y-your for a while until I h-heal up? Flippy: Sure you can.

Flippy then hugged Flaky as she weakly hugged him back.

The day after Flippys house was finished, Flippy immediately took Flaky over and cared for her for another week. Sure Fliqpy did come out but it was to only have a talk with Flaky. After the week had passed Flaky said her goodbyes and went back home. That night Flippy went to bed feeling happy. But what he didn't know... was that his house was rebuilt on top of a body of which was shoved into his basement as some kind of suit.

The door leading to his basement was normal kept hidden under a carpet of Flippy's, but he had forgot mainly because of his love for Flaky. It clanged several times before going silent, footsteps going down the ladder. On a table in the basement layed Springtraps costume head. The lights flickered as the head vanished from site only to see a shadow of what appeared to be a large bunny with a small head. It then put the costume head on.

Springtrap: IIIII'll beeeeee waiting- ing- ing for yo- KIDS- you...

Springtrap: The Springtrap has risen... god damn he's not alone...


End file.
